Eifersucht?
by Angels-of-Heaven
Summary: Akane ist enttäuscht von Ranma. Ist dies eine gute Gelegenheit für Ryoga Akanes Hezr zu erobern und wird Ranma tatenlos zusehen?


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Rumiko Takahashi und den Firmen, die Ranma 1/2 produziert haben  
  
Vorwort: Dies ist die erste Geschichte von Angels of Heaven. Bestehend aus meiner Freundin Momoko und mir (Rinoa) Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch und wir würden uns sehr über Reviews freuen!!!!^^  
  
Feedback, Drohmails etc. an AngelsofHeaven@everymail.net  
  
  
  
Eifersucht?  
  
„Ranma!? Wo zum Teufel steckst du?", schrie Akane durch das Haus der Tendos. „Ich bin hier im Garten", schrie Ranma zurück. Akane lief in den Garten und fand Ranma beim Training mit seinem Vater. SPLASH Ein lauter Platscher und MR. Saotome lag im Wasser. Als er raus kam, war er wie gewöhnlich ein Panda. Ranma sprang zu Akane rüber und zog eine Grimasse. Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Was soll das, Ranma?" „Reg dich ab! Also was willst du?", erkundigte sich Ranma. „Weißt du vielleicht wo mein Vater, Nabiki und Kasumi sind?" „Ich glaube sie sind in die Stadt gefahren." „Na toll, ausgerechnet heute, wo ich sie am Dringendsten brauche!", klagte Akane. „Hä? Wieso brauchst du sie?", fragte Ranma, während er weiter mit seinem Vater kämpfte. „Was geht dich das an?!", fragte sie schnippisch. „Hey, werd nicht gleich wütend, Machoweib!" „Du.. du DU TROTTEL!" „Aber Akane was ist denn hier los?" Sie fuhr herum und blickte in das fragende Gesicht ihrer Schwester Kasumi. „Endlich, komm mit in mein Zimmer!" Mit diesen Worten zog Akane sie mit sich. „Was soll der ganze Zirkus?", wollte Ranma wissen. Keine Ahnung Hielt der Panda ein Schild hoch. Auch Akanes Vater und Nabiki wußten nicht, was los ist.  
  
„Und? Was ist denn Akane?" Kasumi setzte sich auf Akanes Bett. „Also.. naja.. öhm..." Akane schaute auf ihre Hände. „Ich bin von einer Freundin auf einen Ball eingeladen worden und ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich dahin gehen soll..." „Warum fragst du nicht Ranma?" „WIE BITTE?", schrie sie wütend auf. In diesem Moment krachte die Tür auf und Ranma-chan fiel ins Zimmer. „Was willst du hier und das noch ohne Anklopfen?!" Da erst bemerkte Akane eine Katze auf Ranma-chans Schulter, Shampoo. Ranma-chan war inzwischen bewusstlos. Kasumi beugte sich besorgt über sie. In der Zwischenzeit nahm Shampoo ein Bad . Als Ranma wieder wach und ein Junge war, wollte Akane ihn gerade wegen den Ball fragen. Doch sie hatte ihren Satz nicht beendet, da platze Shampoo ins Zimmer. „Ranma, gehst du mit Shampoo auf Ball?", sprudelte es aus Shampoo nur so heraus. „Na , Ranma? Kannst du da noch widerstehen?" Akane wurde langsam sauer. „Ranma!", säuselte Shampoo in einem Verführerischen Tonfall, bei dem jeder Typ dahin schmolz. „Äh... also.. mm... okay, meinetwegen!", stotterte Ranma. PATSCH Akane hatte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst und stapfte wütend aus ihrem Zimmer, sie lies Ranma total verdattert und alleine mit Shampoo zurück. „Was hat denn die für ne Tarantel gestochen?", fragte er, ihr nachstarrend. „Egal, Shampoo ist glücklich!", Shampoo umarmte Ranma, „Oh, Shampoo muss gehen, bis Samstag, Geliebter!" Ranma grinste gequält „Äh... ja!"  
  
Am Abend saß Ranma, wie immer, auf dem Dach. „Hm... sie hat mich nicht mehr angesehen... ach, was mache ich mir Gedanken? Dieses Machoweib ist bestimmt nur eifersüchtig!" Er lachte laut los. „Warum lachst du?", Ryoga setzte sich zu ihm. „Och wegen nichts!" „Was hast du mit Akane gemacht? Na egal, ich werde sie jedenfalls zum Ball einladen." Ranma guckte ihn plötzlich sauer an. „Versuch es doch! Du schaffst das doch eh nicht!" „Ranma, bist du etwa eifersüchtig, oder warum keifst du mich so an?", Ryoga kringelte sich vor lachen. Ranma kniff die Augen zusammen. „Doch nicht auf ein FERKEL!", rief er höhnisch und schüttete dem verdatterten Ryoga einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf, woher er den auch immer hatte.  
  
Schnurstracks ging P-Chan zu Akane und ließ sich erst einmal herzlich umarmen, da er 2 Monate "Auf Wanderschaft" gewesen war. Als Ranma ins Wohnzimmer kam, verließ Akane dieses sofort, auf seine Bemerkungen wie z.B.: Machoweib etc. reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte nur eins, ab in ihr Zimmer. Sie zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sich in ihr Bett, mit (dem Glücklichen) P-Chan im Arm. „Ach P-Chan.. Warum muss Ranma, dieser Trottel mit Shampoo auf den Ball gehen?", klagte sie dem Ferkel ihr Leid. Als Akane endlich eingeschlafen war, schlich sich P-Chan alias Ryoga aus ihrem Zimmer. Er hatte begriffen, dass für Akane nur Ranma zählte, aber er wollte sie trotzdem auf den Ball einladen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen Ranma und Akane getrennt zur Schule. Kurz vor dem Schultor wartete Ryoga auf Akane, er fragte sie nach dem Ball (Nach einem langen hin und her) und sie sagte- ja!  
  
In der Pause kletterte Ranma auf einen Baum um Akane und deren Freundinnen nachzuspionieren. „...und du Akane? Obwohl das ist ja klar, du gehst bestimmt mit Ranma zum Ball, nicht wahr?", fragte eines der Mädchen. „Für was hältst du mich? Ich gehe mit dem süßen Ryoga dorthin, der ist ja so süß!" (Anm.: Schmalz!) Ranma fiel vom Baum, mitten zwischen die Mädchen. Diese fingen an zu kreischen , nur Akane blieb ruhig stehen. Ranma stand auf. „Akane, ist das dein Ernst?!" Sie sah ihn mit eisigem Blick an. „Mein VOLLER Ernst, Ranma Saotome!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte ein Mädchen, den, Akane hinterher starrenden Ranma. „Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls nicht so schlimm!", stotterte Ranma. „Muss wohl arg gewesen sein!", stellte ein anderes Mädchen fest. „Für 300 Yen erzähle ich euch alle!", sagte, eine ihn sehr bekannte Stimme. „Nabiki?!", rief Ranma überrascht aus. „Los erzähl!", forderten die Mädchen Nabiki sofort auf. Nabiki streckte die Hand aus, um die 300 Yen entgegen zu nehmen, dann erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte. „Kein Wunder, dass sie dich hasst, Ranma! Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein?", fragte eines der Mädchen schnippisch. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen...", stammelte Ranma bevor er von Shampoo, die auf ihrem Fahrrad ankam unterbrochen wurde. „Ranma gehen auf Ball mit Shampoo! Basta!" Stellte sie eiskalt fest und zog Ranma mit sich.  
  
Währenddessen machte Akane sich Gedanken über ihr Aussehen. Sie wollte für den Ball nämlich hübsch aussehen. Für Ryoga, versuchte sie sich immer wieder zu sagen, nicht für Ranma.  
  
Am besagten Tag stand Akane nun auf dem Balkon der Gastgeberin und schaute in den Himmel. Ryoga war noch nicht erschienen, was bei seinem Orientierungssinn noch dauern dürfte. Akane seufzte und stellte das Glas mit der Bowle auf dem Geländer ab. Sich umdrehen und den Tanzenden zuschauen wollte sie nicht. „Akane Tendo, ich wusste, dass ich dich hier treffe." Sie drehte sich um. „K...Kuno?!", meinte sie skeptisch. „Willst du mit mir tanzen, Geliebte Akane?" Da sie im gleichen Moment Ranma eng umschlungen mit Shampoo sah, willigte sie missmutig ein. Kuno wollte sofort mit ihr auf Tuchfühlung gehen, doch sie drohte seine Männlichkeit zu gefährden. Da! Ryoga! Sie ließ Kuno stehen und steuerte auf Ryoga zu und umarmte ihn überschwenglich. Ryoga war total verblüfft. „Äh...Akane...du bist...do- do- doch in..." „ Ach Ryoga, du bist doch viel netter!", erklärte Akane heiser, dann flüstert sie ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich liebe ihn, vielleicht. Aber küssen lassen würd ich mich nur von dir!" Ohne Vorwahrnung zog sie (den Armen- Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel) Ryoga an sich und küsste ihn. Ryoga genoß diesen Moment der Zärtlichkeit, bis Ranma dazwischen platzte. Er stieß Ryoga von Akane weg. „Ranma, was soll das?" Akane kniete sich neben Ryoga und half ihm auf. „Lass Akane in Ruhe!", rief Ranma. „Halt dich da raus, Ranma! Ich liebe Ryoga und wenn es dir nicht passt, geh zu Shampoo. Ich lege keinen Wert mehr auf unsere Verlobung!" Sie zog Ryoga an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich wobei ihr unbemerkt ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment ließ sie Ryoga los und rannte weg. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und wollte nichts anderes, als aus Ranmas Augen verschwinden. Kasumi öffnete, als Akane zu Hause ankam. „Aber Akane, was hast du?" Sie brachte die weinende Akane in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett. Dann erzählte sie Kasumi die ganze Geschichte. Kasumi nahm ihre kleine Schwester fest in den Arm. „Akane- chan...!" Akane krallte sich in Kasumis Bluse und schluchzte hemmungslos. Leise begann Kasumi ein Lied zu summen und ihr durch die Haare zu streicheln, so hatte sie es immer gemacht, wenn Akane traurig war seit ihre Mutter gestorben war. In diesem Moment ging unten die Tür. „Kasumi, sag Ranma er soll nicht rein kommen! Bitte, ich will den Trottel nicht sehen!", bat Akane, noch ganz verheult. „Natürlich!" Kasumi ging nach draussen und schon kam ihr Ranma entgegen. „Akane möchte dich nicht sehen, Ranma!" Er ging an ihr vorbei und klopfte an der Tür. „Akane?" Es war abgeschlossen. „Akane, mach bitte die Tür auf, ich will mit dir reden!" „Ich aber nicht mit dir!", schrie, die mit dem Rücken an der Tür sitzende, Akane von drinnen. „Du kommst doch jetzt nur, weil ich Ryoga geküsst habe, sonst bist du doch nur blind!" Sie schluchzte auf. Plötzlich war ein Markerschütternder Schrei zu hören, es war Akane. Ranma brach die Tür auf. „Hände weg du alter Lustmolch!", schrie Akane und verpasste Happosai einen Tritt. „Aber Akane, ich wollte dich nur trösten, niemand darf meine Akane zum Weinen bringen!", erklärte ihr der alte Lustmolch. „Happosai, lass die Hände von Akane!!!", brüllte Ranma. Akane, der das langsam zu viel wurde, schmiss die beiden aus ihrem Zimmer. „Ranma, lass dir eines gesagt sein: Ich bitte Ryoga mich zu heiraten. BASTA!", zischte sie kühl. Ranma hatte sich Happosai gekrallt und ging mit ihm zum Abendbrot.  
  
Mr. Tendo reichte Happosai eine Reisschüssel, welche vergiftet war. Happosai verschlang sein Essen sofort ohne auf die anderen zu warten. Als er fertig war, schlief er sofort ein. Mr Saotome und Mr. Tendo knebelten ihn und warfen ihn ins Klo. „Gute Arbeit Tendo!" „Das sehe ich auch so, Saotome!" Beglückwünschten sie sich und lachten schallend (Anm.: Nicht war Miaka? *lol*), von den Problemen ihrer Kinder ahnten sie nichts.  
  
Akane saß noch immer, mit einem verheulten Gesicht in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte nichts essen. P-Chan ruhte in ihrem Schoß. „Morgen werde ich Ryoga fragen, ob er mich heiraten will! Meinst du das ist richtig P-Chan.?.. Ranma will ja eh nichts von mir, daher gesehen..." P-Chan quiekte erfreut, als es plötzlich schon wieder klopfte. „Bleibt alle draussen, ich will keinen sehen!" Doch im nächsten Moment hing ihr Ranma-chan am Hals. „Hilf mir, Akane!" „Pah! Wieso sollte ich?", wollte Akane schnippisch und genervt wissen. „D..d..da, Shampoo...!", stammelte Ranma-chan, während P-Chan seine Zähne in ihrer Hand vergrub. Shampoo wartete vor Akanes Zimmer, unter keinen Umständen wollte sie, das Zimmer ihrer Feindin betreten. Da erschien auch noch Kuno mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand. „Geliebte Akane...", fing er an, als er das Mädchen mit dem Zopf entdeckte. „Was für ein Glück, es muss eine Himmlische Fügung sein, dass ich euch hier treffe!" Akane stand auf, ging auf Kuno zu und verpasste ihm einen Tritt. Das Dach der Tendos musste also wieder einmal repariert werden. Nun wandte sie sich Ranma zu, packte sie und warf sie auf Shampoo. Ranma-chan gab ein Kreischen von sich wurde aber sofort wieder bewusstlos. Akane schloss die Tür hinter sich und überließ Ranma-chan ihrem Schicksal. „Mir reicht es, hier hat man eh keine Ruhe!", sie zog sich einen Mantel über und verließ über den Balkon das Haus der Tendos. Da sah sie Ryoga und lief auf ihn zu. „Ryoga!", sie nahm seine Hände. „Was ist denn, Akane?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort ja schon kannte. „W... willst du... willst du mich heiraten?" Sie schaute zaghaft auf. Ryoga lächelte. „Nichts lieber als das!" Er hatte in seinen Augenwinkeln Ranma entdeckt. Er grinste etwas und umarmte Akane. Diese hatte Ranma nicht gesehen, küsste Ryoga aber leidenschaftlich, sie wollte Ranma ein für alle mal vergessen. ‚Ryoga ist so lieb', dachte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, ‚in seiner Umarmung fühlt man sich so wohl!' Auch Ryoga wollte, dass dieser Kuss nie endete und zog sie noch fester an sich heran. „AKANE, RYOGA!", schrie Ranma, seine Stimme überschlug sich vor lauter Wut. Ryoga löste sich von Akane und stellte sich schützend vor sie. „Was willst du?", fragt er angriffslustig. „Du verdammter Mistkerl, wie kannst du es wagen Akane zu küssen!", bellte Ranma. Akane, die zuerst unter Schock stand, begriff nun die Lage. „Was ist denn, Ranma?, Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", neckte sie ihn. „Auf sowas wie Ryoga? Nee, bestimmt nicht!", konterte er. „Immerhin hat Ryoga mich geküsst, nicht du. Außerdem werde ich ihn heiraten!", fauchte Akane. „Na dann, viel Glück!" An Ranmas Gesichtsausdruck konnte man sehen, dass das eine glatte Lüge war. „Danke, Ranma. Und nun entschuldige uns. Akane, wo waren wir gerade?", fragte Ryoga trocken. „Wir wollten zu dir nach Hause.", antwortete sie, ließ sich von Ryoga um die Schulter fassen und ging. „Aber... Akane...!", stammelte Ranma. Sie drehte ihren Kopf kurz zu ihm, mit einem traurigen Blick, wandte ihn aber sofort ab. Legte ihren Arm um Ryogas Taille und schmiegte den Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen, Akane?" „Ja das wäre lieb, Ryoga!" Akane lächelte. Als Ryoga in die Küche ging, legte sie sich seitlich auf das Bett. ‚Was tu ich eigentlich hier? Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr.' „Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Ryoga leise, setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ryoga...", sagte Akane zaghaft. „Sag nichts, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst." Ryoga lächelte sanft, nahm Akanes Hand, schaute ihr in die Augen und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Sie errötete leicht. „Aber Ryoga.. ich wollte das nicht. .echt. Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?" „Nein" Er lächelte kaum merkbar. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig, aber.. ich akzeptiere alle deine Wünsche." Nun rann Ryoga eine Träne die Wange runter. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe!", sagte Akane mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme. Doch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ryoga, du bist mir sehr wichtig!" Sie lächelte kurz, dann ging sie. Sie wusste nicht wo sie hätte hingehen sollen und setzte sich einfach auf den Bürgersteig. Sie zog die Knie an sich, schlang die Arme um diese, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und heulte sich aus. „Was soll ich tun? Alles ist kaputt, ich will nicht mehr...!" Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon heulend da gesessen hatte. Als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie hob erschrocken ihren Kopf und drehte sich um, ihr ganzes Gesicht war voller Tränen und ihre Haare völlig zerzaust. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass es geschneit hatte. Die ganzen Straßen waren weiß, ganz abgesehen von ihr selbst. Sie blickte in zwei braune Augen. „Ryoga was.. was machst du hier?", stammelte Akane. „ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du nicht nach Hause gegangen bist. Ryoga zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie um Akanes Schultern. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten legte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Sie gingen den ganze Weg schweigend neben einander her. Beim Haus der Tendos angekommen begleitete, er Akane noch hinein. „Akane, da bist du ja, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!", rief Kasumi aus. „Akane, Kind, jage deinem Vater nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!", bat Mr. Tendo und weinte vor Freude. „Akane, Ranma ist mit seinem Vater in die Berge, zum Trainieren.", teilte ihr Nabiki mit. „Was?", Akane hatte sich gerade den Schnee von den Haaren geschüttelt und hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen. „Was ist mit Ranma?" „Er ist mit Mr. Saotome in den Bergen Trainieren", wiederholte ihre Schwester. „Was?", stammelte sie. Ihr Blick wurde starr. Akane taumelte und fiel Ryoga in die Arme. „Akane!", rief ihre Familie bestürzt. „Sie ist unterkühlt und entkräftet, ich bringe sie in ihr Zimmer!" Ryoga trug sie hoch. In der Nacht noch bekam Akane hohes Fieber und stammelte wirre Sachen vor sich hin. Immer und immer wieder weinte sie im Fieber und rief nach Ranma.  
  
Kasumi schaute am Morgen bei Akane rein und schrie entsetzt auf. Sofort kamen Mr. Tendo, Nabiki und Ryoga (Er hatte die Nacht dort verbracht) hochgestürmt. „Kasumi, was...?", der Satz blieb Nabiki im Hals stecken, als sie Akane sah. „Ich rufe einen Arzt!", rief Mr. Tendo und stürmte zum Telefon. Ryoga setzte sich auf Akanes Bett und hielt ihre Hand. „Ranma.. wo bist du?", stammelte diese. „Oh Geliebte Akane, lass dir dein Fieber weg küssen!", rief Happy aus und machte einen Sprung in Richtung Akane. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Ryoga einen Schlag verpasste, worauf der alte taumelte und schließlich die Treppe runterollte. „Ich gehe Ranma suchen!", sagte Ryoga und stand auf. „Ich komme mit dir!", erklärte Mr. Tendo dann zu Kasumi und Nabiki gewandt, „Der Arzt kommt gleicht!" „ist gut Paps!", antwortete Nabiki.  
  
„Hallo Mr. Tendo, was treibt sie hier her.. ach hallo Ryoga, warum bist du nicht bei Akane?" „Halt jetzt deine Klappe, Ranma!" Ryoga hielt ihm die Faust unter die Nase. „Akane ist todkrank und ruft ständig nach dir unter Tränen." Ranma schob seine Hand weg. „Ich werde hier bleiben!", erklärte er kühl. „Aber Junge..", fing Soun an und Ryoga brüllte: „Sei nicht so stur, ich habe nichts mit Akane, das hat sie doch alles nur für sich getan, kapier es doch endlich!!!" „Ranma, ich bitte dich, hilf meiner Kleinen!", bat Mr. Tendo. „Wie kann ich ihr helfen?", wollte Ranma wissen. Ryoga platzte der Kragen, er schnappte sich Ranma und zog ihn den ganzen Weg zurück zu Akane. Ranma stürzte die Treppe rauf. „Akane, Ich bin da!", rief er. „Ranma!", riefen Kasumi und Nabiki überrascht. Ranma setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Akanes Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Die anderen verließen das Zimmer, um die beiden alleine zu lassen. „Akane...", fing Ranma an, „Es tut mir alles so leid, wäre ich doch nicht so ein Idiot gewesen!" Am nächsten Morgen wachte Akane früh auf, sie sah sofort Ranma, der eingenickt war und halb auf ihrem Bett lag. „Ranma!", Akane liefen Tränen über die Wangen, aber sie lächelte. Langsam wurde Ranma wach. Er blickte Akane an und sie blickte ihn an. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da. „Akane?" „Ja Ranma?" „Ich... Ich freue mich ja so, dass es dir wieder gut geht." „Ranma, ich, liebe Ryoga nicht, ich liebe dich!", sagte Akane plötzlich. Ranma lächelte sichtlich zufrieden. „Ich liebe dich auch!" Ganz langsam kamen sich die beiden näher und schließlich küssten sich die beiden das erste mal richtig,. In diesem Moment kamen die andern rein. „Ihr kommt gerade richtig!", lächelte Akane. „Wir haben uns entschieden", redete Ranma weiter, „Für unsere Verlobung!"  
  
  
  
OWARI 


End file.
